NARUSAKU II
by Aimore
Summary: Kumpulan drabble Narusaku pascamenikah "Ada apa dengan nanas?"/"Jangan bilang kalau aku ratu dan kau rajanya."/"Pasti senang sekali ya kalau punya anak?"/Just check this out Sekuel Narusaku dan K-series. RnR please


**Naruto belongs to Masashi kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Saya sarankan baca Narusaku dan K-series dulu sebelum yg ini (Biar lengkap serialnya)**

* * *

 **N – Nanas**

"Naruto..."

Pria itu hanya menggumam. Masih sibuk dengan komputernya.

"Naruto..." panggilnya sekali lagi. Kali ini ia beranjak dari tempatnya semula, memposisikan diri di pangkuan pria yang tengah berdecak kesal itu. "Narutoo.."

"Ada apa Sakura?"

Wanita itu tersenyum mesra. Dimainkannya rambut suaminya dengan lembut. "aku mau rujak."

Naruto mendesah. Karena tingkah Sakura ini pekerjaannya jadi tertunda. "Kau tidak sedang ngidam kan?"

"Hey! Bahkan kita baru kemarin menikah." Sakura memonyongkan bibirnya. "aku Cuma ingin makan rujak. Oh, terutama yang banyak nanasnya."

"Ada apa dengan nanas? Sejak kapan kau begitu menyukainya?" Tangan Naruto bergerak melingkari pinggang wanita itu.

Sakura menggeleng. Lalu mengangkat kedua bahu. "Tiba-tiba saja aku sangat sangat sangat ingin memakannya." tangannya beralih ke leher suaminya. "Ne, ayo Naruto.." ajak Sakura manja.

"Kau ingin menunjukkan sesuatu dengan nanas itu?"

Sakura sedikit menggeram. "Aku Cuma ingin makan nanas. Tidak ada maksud dan tujuan apapun, oke? Ayolah.. Kenapa kau selalu menanggapi serius begitu?"

Naruto tampak berpikir sejenak. Sesaat kemudian rona tipis menjalari pipinya.

"Hey! Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Sakura memandang suaminya dengan tatapan selidik.

 _Pasti hal aneh-aneh lagi._

Ia jadi teringat bagaimana saat Naruto melamarnya. Seketika itu pula wajahnya memerah.

"Ne, apa kau tahu apa artinya nanas?"Naruto mengadukan safirnya dengan _emerald_ sang istri.

Sakura hanya menggeleng.

Naruto tergelak. Sakura menatapnya sangsi.

"Naruto punyana Sakura." Tawanya kembali meledak. "Kau mau mengungkapkan pada dunia tentang hal itu, hm?" Naruto sepintas melirik ekspresi Sakura.

 _Gawat._

"Narutooooo.."

Dan tawa Naruto redam seketika Sakura memulai amukannya.

* * *

 **A – Angin**

Menghabiskan musim panas di rumah saja itu sangat membosankan. Terlebih dengan kondisi AC yang rusak. Ditambah pula...

"Naruto... Kenapa kau masih saja bekerja di akhir pekan begini?"

Seharian Sakura benar-benar merasa jenuh. Bagaimana tidak, benar Naruto tidak pergi ke kantor. Tapi ia tetap saja berkutik dengan komputernya sampai-sampai mengabaikan istrinya.

 _Gerah sekali._

Sakura mengipas-ngipas dirinya dengan tutup panci. Melirik lagi suaminya, ia mendesis.

"Kalau gerah kenapa tidak cari angin saja ke luar?" Naruto berkata tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar tipis itu.

"Setidaknya aku ingin ke luar bersamamu." akunya. Sakura lalu menggulingkan dirinya ke lantai dan menutupi wajahnya dengan tutup panci tadi setelah menyadari ucapannya.

Naruto lekas menggerakkan kursinya, membuatnya menghadap wanita itu. Ia terkekeh.

"Sakura.."

Ia sedikit berjengit. Namun tak menyingkirkan aluminium itu dari wajahnya.

"Hwuuuuh..."

Telinganya bergerak-gerak. Sakura bergidik karena angin yang tertiup di telinganya. Agak geli.

"Hwuuh.."

Lagi, kali ini dengan suara cekikik yang terdengar menjengkelkan untuknya. Sakura menghempaskan tutup pancinya dan meninju paha Naruto. "Geli tahu!" ia bersedekap, berpaling memunggungi Naruto yang duduk di lantai ruang kerja itu.

Naruto nyengir. "Kukira kau perlu angin biar tidak kegerahan."

Dengan gerakan cepat Sakura membalikkan badan, dan mendapati sentuhan kecil di bibirnya. Hidung mereka bahkan bersentuhan. Seketika itu matanya terbelalak. Naruto terkekeh pelan menyaksikan tingkah istrinya itu.

"Hwuuh.." Naruto lagi-lagi meniupnya. Menyebabkan beberapa helai rambut _pink_ nya melambai.

Sakura menelan ludah. Napasnya menderu cepat. "Kau mau ini?" kepalan tangannya ia tunjukkan tepat di depan wajah Naruto, di antara wajah mereka yang tadinya hampir tanpa jarak.

"Mauuuu..." dan Naruto sudah buru-buru kabur setelah mengecup singkat pipi istrinya yang membatu dengan mata melotot itu.

* * *

 **R – Ratu**

Pagi itu keduanya menikmati waktu santai. Sakura ikut duduk di samping suaminya setelah meletakkan segelas susu di meja.

"Tidak ada tontonan yang menarik." keluh Naruto seraya terus mengganti _channel_ televisinya.

"Stop! Itu Sofia.."

Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya, memandang istrinya sejenak. "Itu tontonan bocah."

Sakura berdecak. "Aku suka kok." lalu menumpukan kepalanya pada bahu Naruto.

"Ne, Naruto. Menurutmu siapa yang pantas jadi ratu, Sofia atau Amber?"

Naruto mengamati layar televisinya. "Bukannya ada James? Dia yang akan jadi raja."

"Misalkan saja. Siapa yang pantas?" Sakura sedikit menggoyangkan lengan kiri suaminya itu.

Naruto meraih gelas susunya, "Tidak ada." meneguknya pelan hingga tandas. "Tidak ada yang sepertimu. Makanya tidak ada yang cocok." sambung Naruto.

Wanita itu mengernyit. "Apa hubungannya denganku?"

Naruto mengerling Sakura yang kembali bermanja di bahunya. "Kau kan seorang ratu."

"Jangan bilang kalau aku ratu dan kau rajanya."Sakura memicing. Sudah hapal betul dengan kekonyolan suaminya itu.

"Haha.. Itu kau tahu."

Diam-diam Sakura merona. Ia kian membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu tegap Naruto, menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

 _Baka! Sejak kapan aku tertular konyol sepertinya._

 **U – Undangan**

Sakura mendesis. Berulang kali. Hingga membuat sosok di sampingnya tak bisa memejamkan mata. Naruto memiringkan tubuhnya, menghadap sang istri yang terlihat sedang kesal. "Ada masalah?"

Sakura melirik suaminya tanpa niatan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Jahat sekali mengabaikan suamimu sendiri." wajah Naruto dibuat tampak kesal.

"Ne, Naruto.." Sakura menatap Naruto lekat. "Besok lusa Sasuke akan menikah."

Raut Naruto berseri-seri. "Bagus dong. Akhirnya teman kita yang _playboy_ kelas kakap itu akan menikah."

"Kau tahu dengan siapa dia menikah?" Alis Sakura berkedut. Uh! Ia sungguh kesal.

"Narutoooo..."Sakura mengguncang bahu pria yang hampir tertidur itu.

Naruto hanya menggumam. Ia sudah mulai mengantuk.

"Dia menikahi Karin. Karin Uzumaki, kau tahu? Musuh bebuyutanku." Sakura memberikan penekanan pada setiap kata yang diucapkannya.

"Kau cemburu?" pertanyaan itu lolos begitu saja dari bibir Naruto.

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja.. Aku kesal. Karena dari dulu Sasuke menolakku tapi sekarang dia malah mau menikahi Karin yang tak lain musuhku."

Naruto mulai membuka kelopak mata sepenuhnya. Mendadak saja rasa mengantuknya tadi menguap entah ke mana. "Intinya kau cemburu." kali ini Naruto yang dirundung kekesalan.

"Bukan – " Sakura tak berani melanjutkan perkataannya tatkala mendapati tatapan tajam dari suaminya.

 _Baka! Kenapa aku harus mengungkit masalah Sasuke?_

"Ne, Naruto.. Aku hanya mencintaimu. Kau tahu itu.."

Naruto membalasnya dengan gumaman lantas mengganti posisinya. Membelakangi Sakura yang tampak merasa bersalah.

"Narutooo..." Sakura menyenggol punggung Naruto dengan bahunya. "Naruto.."

Karena tak kunjung mendapat respons Sakura hampir melelehkan air matanya. "Ne, kalau kau tak mau melihatku juga aku akan menangis sekeras-kerasnya." ancamnya.

Naruto tak bergeming. Entahlah. Ia tidak sedang dalam suasana yang baik untuk meladeni Sakura.

"Hiks.. Padahal aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu. Hiks.. Kenapa kau tak percaya padaku..Hiks.." Sakura sesenggukan. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah telah membuat Naruto meragukannya. Argh! Betapa bodohnya ia.

"Hiks.. Kalau begitu aku pergi." Sakura menyingkap selimutnya lantas duduk di tepian ranjang. "Maafkan aku."

Greb

Sakura mendongak. Namun belum sempat mengerti apa yang terjadi ia sudah tertarik ke dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Sudah malam. Tidurlah."

Dan Sakura kembali menangis dalam dekapan suaminya. "Ne, aku hanya mencintaimu."

Naruto bergumam. Matanya sudah terpejam. "Aku tahu."

* * *

 **S – Senyum**

Sakura bersungut-sungut sedari tadi. Naruto yang tak peka pun makin menambah tingkat kekesalannya.

"Mau es krim?" tawar Naruto ketika di dekatnya terdapat stan es krim yang cukup ramai.

Sakura mengangguk. Naruto menyuruhnya menunggu lalu menghampiri stan itu, ikut mengantri.

Sakura memperhatikannya dari sini. Ia mendecih. Lagi-lagi Naruto bertingkah begitu. Membuatnya kesal.

"Mau stroberi apa cokelat?" Naruto menghadapkannya dengan dua es krim di tangan.

Sakura mengambil keduanya. Menjilatinya perlahan bergantian.

Naruto memandangnya heran. Lalu menghela napas. "Ada apa?" Ia memperhatikan istrinya yang tengah fokus dengan es krimnya itu lebih jeli. "Hari ini kau aneh sekali."

Sakura tak menanggapi.

"Kau lapar?"

Sakura mendelik.

 _Dasar tidak peka!_

"Mau es krim lagi?"

 _Baka! Baka! Baka!_

"Sakura.." Naruto membersihkan wajah istrinya yang belepotan dengan tisu. Dua _cone_ es krim itu terjatuh. Sakura memandangnya sayang. "Es krimku..." Salahkan Naruto yang mengagetkannya dengan tingkahnya itu.

Naruto cengegesan. "Nanti kubelikan lagi."

"Iya. Belikan aja semuanya sekaligus tebar pesona. Senyum sana-sini." Sakura mendengus keras. "Suka banget ya bikin cewek lain merona?"

"Siapa yang kau bicarakan, Sakura?"

Senyumnya tawar. Oke. Sakura lebih kesal sekarang. "Aku membicarakanmu, Naruto sayang."Ia menghela napas sebentar. "Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita pulang."

Naruto termenung sejenak. "Kau tidak sedang cemburu pada penjual stan-stan yang kita datangi tadi kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya kesal melihatmu melempar senyum pada gadis-gadis itu."

"Aku tidak begitu. Bahkan dengan paman penjual dango sebelumnya juga aku tersenyum. Oh, dengan nenek di stan buah juga." Naruto membela diri. Mana mau ia dituduh tebar pesona? Oleh istrinya sendiri pula.

Sakura mendesah berulang-ulang. "Oke, oke. Biarpun aku sangat kesal, sekarang kita lupakan dulu tentang ini dan pulang." ia telah bersiap dengan tas tangannya. Melihat Naruto yang belum juga beranjak dari bangku taman membuat Sakura geram. Uh! Benar-benar...

Tadinya ia pikir sabtu akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan untuk mereka berdua. Makanya Sakura mengajak Naruto jalan-jalan di pusat perbelanjaan dan taman kota. Sialnya, Naruto malah menghancurkan ekspektasi indah Sakura dengan tingkah menyebalkannya.

"Setidaknya mengertilah... Ini mungkin egois, tapi aku tidak suka kau tersenyum begitu pada perempuan lain." Sakura meremas tangannya sendiri. Ia kesal, tapi ia juga menyadari bahwa tingkahnya kini kekanakan.

"Kau bisa melihat apapun yang mereka tidak bisa dariku. Apa yang perlu dicemburui?" Naruto mendesah. Kemudian mulai beranjak dengan merangkul wanita yang tengah merengut itu.

"Malam ini kau harus melayaniku penuh." Bisik Naruto. Dengan ini wajah kesal Sakura terganti dengan wajah malunya.

* * *

 **A – Anak**

"Kyaaa lucunya..." Sakura lekas saja mengambil sosok mungil itu dari gendongan ibunya. Menimangnya seraya mengajaknya bercanda.

"Inoooo... Siapa namanya?"

Ino memutar bola matanya. Ia tidak menyangka Sakura akan sebegitu antusiasnya dengan bayi laki-laki tampannya.

"Inojin. Oy Sakura, hati-hati.." Ino mengelus dadanya tatkala malaikat kecilnya tak lagi digoyang-goyangkan dengan keras oleh sahabat _pink_ gilanya itu.

Sakura tersenyum simpul mengamati ekspresi bayi enam bulan itu. Tangannya tak kuasa menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipinya gemas. "Lucu sekalii.." ia lalu membawanya masuk entah ke mana. Ino hanya berharap Sakura tidak macam-macam dengan bayinya.

"Tadaima.. Hai Ino, kau ke mari?" Naruto mendudukkan diri di sofa berhadapan dengan Ino.

Ino melempar senyum lalu mengangguk. "Sai-kun menitipkan salam untukmu."

Naruto mengendurkan dasi yang serasa mencekik lehernya. "Dia tidak bersamamu?"

Ino hanya memiringkan kepalanya. Naruto dengan jelas dapat melihat suami Ino itu tidak ada di sini.

"Sayang sekali. Titip salamku juga untuknya."

Ino membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Narutoooo..." Sakura berteriak heboh ketika mendapati suaminya yang ternyata sudah pulang. "Ne, lihat ini.." ia mendekat. Menunjukkan sosok kecil dalam gendongannya. "Lucu kan?"

"Sakura..."

Ino tampak siap menerkam wanita itu dan menelannya hidup-hidup. Sakura cengengesan.

"Kenapa kau memakaikan pangeran kecilku bando, Sakura? Astaga.. Mau ditaruh di mana harga dirimu Nak.. Kasihan sekali." Ino mengambil alih bayinya dengan gerakan hati-hati.

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah istrinya itu. Akhirnya ada korban selain dirinya.

"Aku sudah memotretnya loh.. Lihat nih." Sakura menunjukkan foto bayi dengan bando telinga kelinci pada Naruto dan Ino bergantian. "Sama lucunya dengan ini." Sakura menggeser layar ponselnya, menampakkan foto lain.

Seketika tawa Ino menggelegar. "Cocok sekali Naruto." ia kemudian menggeleng-geleng sambil memasang wajah turut prihatin.

Naruto mendengus. Apa-apaan Sakura yang masih menyimpan foto memalukannya itu?! Dan, kenapa dia harus menunjukkannya pada Ino? Memalukan sekali.

"Pasti senang sekali ya kalau punya anak?" Sakura masih menatap ponselnya. Rautnya tampak tak terbaca.

Ino berdehem. "Makanya, kalian harus rajin biar cepat punya anak." lalu tertawa. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan Sakura menjadi seorang ibu.

"Narutoo..." Sakura memandang Naruto dengan antusias. "Nanti malam kita buat ya?" kelopaknya mengerjap-ngerjap.

Naruto tertawa renyah. Sakura yang begini sangat menggemaskan menurutnya.

 _Sakura bodoh!_

Ino merutuki Sakura yang tanpa malu mengatakan hal seperti itu.. Sampai membuat dirinya turut merona.

 _Ish! Memalukan._

* * *

 **K – Kissu**

"Ne, Naruto..."Sakura memperbaiki posisinya agar lebih nyaman. Jarinya membelai dada bidang suaminya yang terbuka. "Sebenarnya apa arti _kissu_?"

Naruto nyengir. "Kau tahu apa jawabanku."

Sakura menggerutu. "Ya, jawaban konyol seperti biasanya. Ne, aku serius."

"Jangan bilang kalau itu adalah singkatan kau itu sangat spesial untukku." imbuh Sakura.

"Wah.. Benar juga. Kau sudah lebih hebat dariku ternyata." Naruto menilik istrinya yang tampak sebal dengan jawabannya.

"Narutooo..."

Pria itu terkekeh. Ia suka setiap kali Sakura memanggilnya dengan nada manja begitu.

"Bisa jadi.. Kau itu satu satunya untukku."Naruto mengalihkan atensinya pada wanita itu.

Sakura melotot padanya. "Ohh.. Bisa jadi ya?"

 _Bisa jadi ya?_

Naruto mengulang pertanyaan itu di kepalanya. Kemudian senyumnya mengembang. "Tentu saja Cuma kau satu-satunya."

"Kau berniat mencari wanita lain." Sakura masih merajuk. Dalam hal ini ia benar-benar sedang serius. Tapi Naruto menanggapinya asal-asalan.

"Tidak." balas Naruto cepat.

"Iya. Kau merasa aku tidak cukup baik kan, sebagai istri?"

"Bukan begitu."

"Iya, begitu. Makanya kau berniat mencari wanita lain yang – "

Naruto membekap mulut istrinya yang terus berbicara. "Sakura.." Ia menyingkirkan tangannya ketika dirasa Sakura tidak lagi berkata.

"Ne, kenapa aku harus mencari wanita lain sedangkan aku sudah memilikimu?"

"Kenapa aku harus mencari sosok istri yang baik jika kau yang begini saja sudah cukup untukku?"

"Aku yang begini bagaimana maksudmu?" Sakura kembali menatapnya kesal.

Argh!

Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri dengan kesal. Sulit sekali menemukan kata-kata yang pas.

"Aku mencintai Uzumaki Sakura. Hanya Sakura. Titik. Dan istriku hanya Uzumaki Sakura. Kau mengerti?" melihat anggukan Sakura, Naruto lalu menciumnya... Lama.

 _Mana bisa aku marah padanya ketika mendengar perkataannya yang serius itu. Argh! Dia benar-benar tahu bagaimana untuk meluluhkan hatiku.  
_

* * *

 **U – Usaha**

Malam itu langit bertabur bintang. Kerlipnya membawa ketenangan. Sakura memeluk suaminya lebih erat. Malam yang indah, namun cukup dingin untuk mereka.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita masuk saja?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku ingin berduaan denganmu. Di sini."

Naruto tak menyanggah. Ia mengerti. Sakura pasti merindukannya karena akhir-akhir ini ia sering ke luar kota hingga jarang ada waktu untuk bersama.

"Ne, sebenarnya aku hamil."

Naruto menggelengkan kepala, berusaha mengenyahkan pikirannya yang sepertinya sedang tidak fokus.

 _Halusinasi ya?_

"Aku seolah mendengar kata hamil. Aneh sekali."

Sakura mendengus. "Aku memang mengatakan itu."

Di menit berikutnya kalimat itu berlalu Naruto terbelalak. "Hamil?"

"Iya. Tadi pagi aku periksa."

Sontak Naruto makin memeluk Sakura erat. "Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa." ia menciumi aroma wangi mahkota istrinya itu.

"Ne, berarti usaha kita berhasil kan?"

Naruto melonggarkan dekapannya. Mengamati ekspresi Sakura yang selalu lucu buatnya.

"Itu baru usaha pertama. Masih ada yang berikutnya." Naruto mengelus surai istrinya lembut.

Sakura menatapnya bingung. "Apa?"

Naruto mencium Sakura sekilas. "Kau akan tahu.." lalu kembali menciumnya.

Keduanya bahkan tidak menyadari jika udara makin dingin di halaman beralaskan rumput itu.

* * *

A/N : Niatnya sih mau bikin interaksi narusaku yg konyol tapi manis, tp rasanya gagal. Mungkin tingkat kekonyolan saya sdh berkurang. However, semoga kalian terhibur. Coret-coret di bawah dong, jangan lupa..


End file.
